


Common Room Sofa

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: Harry Potter [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if before Hermione and Ron got together, there was actually a spark between the boys themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Room Sofa

"Have you heard the latest gossip?" Harry said. He sat on the sofa in front of the fire, peering over Ron's shoulder at his work on the floor. "That depends on the gossip surely? I've heard about Luna kissing Neville, is that what you mean?" Harry threw him arms into the air and lay back on the sofa. "Darn it! I didn't know that! And no, I have different gossip and it's about you," he said. Ron sat back against the sofa and let Harry stroke his hair. "It's not about us is it? I haven't even told Hermione mate" Ron said, worried their secret was out. 

Harry laughed and continued to stroke Ron's ginger mop of hair. "No, it's about you and Hermione. I overheard some of the girls talking at breakfast, and they reckon Hermione has a crush on you." Ron giggled and looked up at Harry. "Since when? I know we're friends but come on Harry, she finds all of my flaws!" Harry got off of the sofa and sat beside Ron, snuggling in front of the fire together. "I know, I know. Well if it is true, then you're going to have to tell her about us." Ron broke away from Harry's hug. "I thought this was going to be our secret until we were both ready?" He looked extremely worried. 

"Calm down. Hermione can keep a secret and she's our friend. I'd rather her know about us than have her heart get broken later on down the line. If she does like you, which I can understand," he winked at Ron and the ginger boy blushed. "Then it's nicer of us to tell her now rather than her wait and find out later. She will be heart-broken about you as well as us lying to her." Ron sighed and held Harry's hand tightly, lying close to him. "You're so clever Harry." He said quietly. 

Suddenly the common room door opened and the boys jumped apart to be a metre or so away from one another. Harry looked up over the sofa and saw it was Hermione. He went to say hello but saw the look on her face. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. Hermione had many emotions, but she seemed to be speechless. She was staring at Ron, who was doing his homework. Harry looked from Ron to Hermione and said, "So it's true then?" Hermione snapped out of whatever trance she was in and her eyes seemed to plead to Harry to keep quiet. The black-haired boy nodded an ok, and Hermione went up to her room. "Bummer."


End file.
